


"I Love You"

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, scholastic entry, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the look that everyone can recognize, the look someone has if they have been through hell, and how it's nearly impossible to know what it means unless you've worn it. This is a basic explanation of what I've come to understand it to mean, and how it changes everything, but most of all it changes what the words "I love you" mean. It changes the entire concept of love.<br/>"We all say I love you. Even if you don't you've seen it said a million times. Rushing out the door, hastily on the way to bed, before excuses or talks about life, before a but and after a sigh, and instinctually in response to all those "I love you"s we line our lives with. We use this phrase all the time without even considering what it really means."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

We all say I love you. Even if you don't you've seen it said a million times. Rushing out the door, hastily on the way to bed, before excuses or talks about life, before a but and after a sigh, and instinctually in response to all those "I love you"s we line our lives with. We use this phrase all the time without even considering what it really means.

"I definitely have to agree with that and since you'll see this in the mornings GOOD MORNING LURVS HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL. Night =^.^=" I woke up to this morning, sent from my closest friend since fourth grade. My friend and I (let's call her Neko) were closer than any kind of bond either of us has ever had, since the moment we met.  
This is what I responded.

I love you. That's the first thing I thought when I saw this  
Not because the instinctual response with no meaning the real one  
This move, what's happened to all of us, it hurt, it took so much from everyone. I've watched the innocence drown from the eyes of so many people I love. I've watched the bright twinkle of life die and their eyes go dark, though they still walk. I've watched, hell I am watching, people I love be corrupted and torn apart. It's so painful to see the ones I hold most dear lose that confidence, that love, that smile. To watch the series of events that leads to the smile that says more than anything else, the smile of someone who's lost, someone who's scared.  
It hurts to see the smile of someone whose smile says so much, of someone whose smile of pure joy is something only in past tense. I could always recognize those smiles, when you see them you just know that person has gone through things no one should, you think you can see it in their eyes, but you don't, you never do until you've been on the other side of that smile. It hurts to watch, to understand what that smile means. To watch that innocence be born and die, to see it on those you love and know what it means, know the story behind it. But it also fills you with love for that person.  
That person you want to protect. You wish, you want so bad to give them back that old smile, to protect them from having to know what that meaningful smile actually means. But you can't. You can't change the past, you can't make it up, this is one of those things that everyone remembers, that everyone knows, the kind of thing with a title, "the move"  
And it tears you apart. But there's something else. That love, that need, that desire, to protect them that fills you. "I love you" becomes something new. It's not just a greeting, an easily swung around word. It's said with emphasis. It has more meaning, it's a promise, a bond, a vow, a memory, it's so much more than it could ever have been before. You are so much more than you ever could have been before. That feeling it fills you. It expands far beyond you, you become something entirely different, new. You are more. You are so much bigger than the space you take up. You expand beyond everything. I love you. You want to share this feeling with everything, you want everyone to feel this emotion, you want to protect them all. You promise, I love you, I will never leave you, I will carry you with me everywhere I go, I will support you, I will always protect you, I will give you my everything, I wish more than anything you never had to feel this or any other pain, I will protect you, it's a promise. I LOVE YOU.  
And it's not just the move. It's everything that happened to you. I want so bad to give you back that freedom, that smile of the Neko who never knew what this much pain felt like. I always knew things could be rewritten, so it didn't matter what happened you could always go back. But I can't. This is something that will always be with you. It hurts so much. That I can't give you back that smile. But we are so much more having gone through this. I love you means so much more.  
Neko, I LOVE YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
